I'll Be Here
by KiyoPapax3
Summary: After the departure of the Tamers' Digi-partners, Jenrya shuts the world out. Takato sets out to make things right and show him that he still has a friend.


I'll be Here

Summary: After the departure of the Tamers' Digi-partners, Jenrya shuts the world out. Takato sets out to make things right and show him that he still has a friend.

Chapter 1

* * *

'_Where is he?'_ Takato let out a soft sigh, rubbing his neck as he rested on the concrete wall; he turned to the empty spacing that laid between the open gate and the small cell with a blank stare, images running through the once frantically energetic pre-teen. There were great time here, in the secret cell buried within the park. _'We really had some great times, with Terriermon, Culumon and...,'_ Takato then found himself glancing at the tunnel his former partner dug, and he frowned.

'_Guilmon,'_ Memories flooded the young ex digi tamer's thoughts, like when he first met the red, energetic digital dinosaur; it was an experience he couldn't possibly forget. He made a new friend, and saved the world on several occasions, with the help of his old buddies, new buddies and little Culumon. The reminiscences only brought tears to Takato's saddened eyes, because the memories only reminded him of when his friends along with himself, had to part with their digital partners. The site of Gigimon as it, along with Rolomon and Gummymon, returned to the Digital World.

What was most painful was the site of his friends… the tears that fell weakened his already pained heart. They all lost their friends… the partners they fought along with, gone like that.

He then looked up, brushing his hair out of his face. Takato held some worry about all of his friends, since it was only a few month since the separation; Ruki became more social thanks to Juri, who finally found a female to connect with on things that weren't so girly. Kazu and Kenta returned to card games and arguing, but… he hadn't heard from the Chinese-Japanese boy who helped him understand the ropes of being a Tamer. _'Jenrya'_….

_Flashback_

___Takato ran into the arms of his parents, tears flowing freely as he was welcomed by the arms of his mother. He was unhappy Guilmon couldn't stay, but Takato was happy that everything would be back to normal. He would have his friends to keep him company, and their scho.. _

_**"Jenrya please wait!"**_

_****Takato looked over to see the young Lee storming out of the park as his father called to him. A slight look of confusion struck him as the young half Chinese, Japanese boy walked past him without a second glance. His features were.. different. eyes cold, much different from his usual welcoming stare. 'He most be taking it harder everyone else. _

_Takato then turned to Mr. Lee, and his heart nearly broke at the site of the elder computer technician. The shame on the poor man's face as his son walked away from him brought the young cherry-eyed Tamer to tears. _

_End Flashback  
_

That brought him back to why he was at Guilmon's Hideout. He'd set up a meeting with the ex Digi-tamer since no one heard from him in so long, and were beginning to worry about him. Jenrya felt it the most when the Digimon returned, because it was all the cause of his own father. From that day no one heard from him, which worried Takato even more…. No one really knew, well except for Ruki (**curse her keen observational skills**) , but Takato held more than an admiration for the Chinese boy, in fact most would call it a crush.

"**I really hope you show up Jen..."**

_Flashback_

_Takato hesitantly dialed Jenrya's number, his hands trembling in hopes that today Jenrya would answer him. Taking a long gulp, he listened to the ringing expecting the voice mail once again. But the ringing stop and he could feel his heart drop into his stomach when a smooth, tired voice forcefully greeted him._

"_**Hello…"**_

"_J-Jen hey! It's Takato, how have you been… I was um I was wondering if you would mind meeting up with me in the park."_

"_**Kato-san I don't think that's a good idea."**_

'_Kato-san…' Takato wondered about what was with the sudden formality, and why the Chinese Japanese preteen felt it wasn't a wise choice to meet._

"_Jen please… I need to talk to you, I'm worried about you! Please just meet me in the park… you know where."_

_There was a long pause, before a soft sigh was heard from the other line._

"…_**. Fine… I'll be there shortly."**_

_Hearing this made the moppy-headed boy grin, unable to shelter the happiness in his voice._

"_Okay lat.."_

_There was a dial tone before he could finish his good-bye.. but he shook it off and got dressed, before he headed out to their special hideout._

_End Flashback  
_

And now he was here, almost an hour waiting on his companion. He sighed giving up, before he rose from his spot. Stretching his aching limbs, he frowned and began to walk his head low. He should have known Jen wouldn't show up; with a soft groan he headed out, lost in thought. In the mist of his thoughts, he lost focus of his footing and ended up tripping, falling straight into the arms of the least expected.

**"J-Jen"**


End file.
